vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Megpoid / Gumi
Megpoid ''' (メグッポイド/ ''Meguppoido), la cui mascotte è sotto il nome di Gumi (グミ) , è un'applicazione di Vocaloid2 supportata da Yamaha. Fu pubblicato da Internet Co. "Gumi" è il soprannome d'infanzia della sua doppiatrice, Megumi Nakajima (中島 愛) 'Storia |-|Megpoid= 'Vocaloid2 Megpoid' Megpoid fu registrata da Megumi Nakajima e rilasciata il 25 giugno 2009. Venne presentata con 3 file VSQ di dimostrazione, ovvero "Be MYSELF", "Fly Me to the Moon" e "Blue Butterfly " con 5 demo nel sito ufficiale. La sua boxart fu disegnata da Masami Yuuki. Gumi fu l'ultima vocaloid a diventare così famosa da entrare a far parte della classica "famiglia Vocaloid" nell'epoca di Vocaloid2. Dopo di lei, nonostante il gran numero di voci rilasciate da diversi studi di registrazione, nessuno divenne particolarmente famoso. Inoltre, Gumi divenne celebre per la sua voce simpatica e soprattutto per il suo realismo, cosa che quest'ultimo Miku Hatsune non aveva affatto. Non passò molto tempo che Gumi divenne la vocaloid più apprezzata di Internet.Co e fu grazie a lei che la stessa azienda decise di espandere il suo marketing al pubblico Otaku. DEMO:1/2/3 |-|Megpoid V3)= 'Vocaloid3 Megpoid' Dopo il successo degli Append di Crypton Future Media, Internet.co confermò Gumi in una versione denominata "Extend" per il 2011. Già all'inizio di quell'anno furono cominciate diverse registrazioni vocali. Il primo voicebank confermato fu l'aspetto "Power" con una demo in versione beta di "Intestellar Flight" nel maggio 2011. Poi furono rilasciate delle demo di Megpoid "Whisper" con le canzoni "Fly to the Moon " e "BeMYSELF", rilasciati insieme e poi successivamente rimossi. A differenza degli Append di Crypton, il pacchetto Extend fu progettato in modo da avere 4 voicebank che diano la possibilità agli utenti di scegliere quella che desiderano, vendendo le voicebank separatamente o tutte insieme con il pacchetto "Complete", in modo da andare incontro ai gusti dei fan. In seguito, secondo il sito ufficiale, in nome dell'espansione cambiò da "Megpoid Extend" a "Megpoid Vocaloid 3" ma nel web fu diffuso dai fan il nome "extend", in modo da differenziarla molto dalla vecchia voicebank e anche per evidenziare che ha una funzione uguale agli append. Furono poi confermati gli aspetti "Sweet" e "Adult" con il rilascio di 5 demo: Waltz of Stranges, Showroom Dummy,a Flash of Summer, Nightmare e Power Knows, dopodichè, ci fu un live su nico Nico douga per presentare tutte le nuove voci. Questo era l'annucio ufficiale che confermò che le voicebank sarebbero state solo 4. DEMO:1/2/3/4/5/6 |-|Vocaloid3 Megpoid Native= 'Megpoid3 Native' DEMO:1/2Internet.Co lavorò su un rinnovamento della voicebank di Gumi di Vocaloid2. Fu rilasciata una demo in versione beta di Gumi nella canzone"Be MYSELF" che rappresentava la sua riprogrammazione. In seguito fu caricato il videoclip "Blue Butterfly ". La sua data di uscita era impostata per il 16 marzo del 2012 e per gli utenti che avevano fatto il preordine entro il 15, avrebbero avuto una guida tecnica. Una demo ufficiale della voicebank fu rilasciata con la canzone"Fragments of star", con alcune informazioni che misero in evidenza la sua regolazione, la modifica delle porzioni delle consonanti e il senso di trasparenza e di alta qualità del suono più rilasssato. Il pacchetto Vocaloid 2 Megpoid venne tolto dal commercio il 15 marzo 2012. DEMO:1/2/3/4 |-|Vocaloid3 Megpoid English= 'Megpoid English' Durante il 3° anniversario di Gumi in Vocaloid, il presidente della Internet.Co, Noboru Murakami rivelò che avrebbe cominciato allo sviluppo di una voicebank inglese di Megpoid. E dato che ancora era soltanto un'annuncio, si prevede che sarà rilasciato a fine produzione solo durante il 4° anno di Gumi in vocaloid, nel 2013. Noboru Murakami, l'amministratore della Internet.co, anninciò durante il Vocaloid Trans-Pacifi Projectc che Megpoid english potrebbe essere rilasciata già dal febbraio 2013 o, quantomeno, alcune sue notizie. Il 25 divembre del 2012, ci fu la prima demo di Megpoid English, "Are you the reason ". L'8 gennaio 2013 fu rivelata la boxart di Megpoid english insieme alla demo completa "Are you the reason ". Inoltre fu rivelato che sarebbe stata rilasciato il 28 febbraio, con la possibilità di preordinarlo dal 15 gennaio con in regalo una cartolina di Megpoid. Fu disponibile la versione di prova valida dal 28 gennaio al 14 febbraio 2013. DEMO:1/2/3 'Caratterisitche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Il nome viene dalla fusione delle parole "Megumi" e "Vocaloid". La prima fa riferimento allasua fornitrice di voce e la seconda al software, creando così "Megpoid", che si potrebbe definire "Vocaloid di Megumi". La parola "Gumi", soprannome della vocaloid, fu dato dalla fornitrice di voce, afermando che quello era il suo soprannome d'infanzia. I fan stranieri confondevano spesso Megpoid come una cosa completamente diversa da vocaloid, dicendo che Megpoid non era Vocaloid e viceversa. era tutto un fraintendimento della parola "Poid". |-|Aspetto= La progettazione di Gumi fu ispirata al personaggio Ranka Lee (doppiata dalla sua fornitrice di voce Megumi Nakajima). I colori del vestito, verde, giallo e arancione, erano ispirati al vestito di Ranka Lee. Il design di Gumi è leggermente diverso nel suo extend: *Whisper ha la gonna a bretelle con scarpette corte; *Adult ha anch'esso la gonna a bretelle ma con degli stivali; *Power e Sweet hanno degli stivaletti con entrambi dei pantaloncini a bretelle |-|Relazioni= Molti dicono che Sonika sia una delle sue migliori amiche. Altri invece che è lo è akikoroid-chan, dato il concerto al Vocafarre. Molti altri nvvece dicono che sia sorella di Gakupo e Lily. Invece, la più famosa diceria è che Gumi e Miku siano rivali nel mondo della musica, dato she sono le due vocaloid più famose del software. inoltre è considerata anche cugina di Gachapoid, dato il colore dei capelli. 'Vendite e Marketing' Gumi fu il secondo Vocaloid di Internet. Co e aveva un'approccio più retro-futuristico. Originariamente, le canzoni di Gumi non potevano essere vendute su Karen-T (una casa discografica di canzoni cantate da vocaloid) , ma successivamente, Internet Co. nel 2009 diede il permesso alla vendita per le canzoni di Gumi e per quelle di Gakupo *Megpoid First Anniversary *Megpoid 2nd Anniversary *Megpoid 3nd Anniversary |-|Edizioni= 'Starter Pack' Megpoid V3 ebbe in tutte le sue confezioni anche il Vocaloid3 Editor 'Singer Song Writer Lite' Al rilascio di Megpoid Native, la Internet.Co decise di rilasciare un pacchetto unico contentente tutto l'extend con il Native, il Vocaloid3 Editor e il software "Singer Song Writer Lite 7" contenuti tutti insieme. 'Taiwan' L'11 dicembre 2010, il presidente di Internet Co. annunciò che Gackpoid, Gumi e Lily sarebbero stati rilasciati in Taiwan in futuro. |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Gumi ebbe alcuni album dedicati unicamente o con lei. Una delle case discografiche più famose che tratta soprattutto gadget nei suoi album è certamente la Exit Tunes, che insieme alla famosa "Famiglia Vocaloid", composta da Miku, i Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi e IA, crea album con le loro canzoni più celebri. Tra le sue discografie ricordiamo "Gumism", "Gimitive", "Gumish","Guming" e "164-Theory" Fu pubblicata anche nell'album "The Vocaloid", per festeggiare l'arrivo di Vocaloid3. 'Videogiochi' Gumi compare nel videogioco di Hatsune Miku : Project Mirai, sebbene fosse una vocaloid di Internet Co e non di Crypton Future Media. Inoltre Gumi fu introdotta nel videogioco "Elsword" con la canzone "Never Ending Story" e anche come modello per i vestiti sulla base della vocaloid. Infatti è introdotta come nuovo personaggio in un'edizione speciale del videogioco. Verso la fine dell'estate 2012, fu annunciata come protagonista per il videogioco "Megpoid the music#. un nuovo gioco di ritmo sviluppato da paraphray. Il 18 ottobre fu apertoil sito del videogioco. Tale videogioco era un project diva simile a uello di Miku, ma con Gumi come protagonista. In seguito fu comunicato che il videogioco sarebbe stato in vendita dal 28 marzo 2013 con una Limited Edition che comprende due figure della vocaloid. 'Figure' La prima figure di Gumi fu una base dell'album "Exit Tunes Present: Gumism". I dettagli ancora sconosciuti. Tuttavia ci fu un'annuncio della good Smile Company su una Nendoroid di Gumi V3. In seguito ci fu la prima esposizione dei modellini e furono già in vendita le nendoroid. Al megpoid anniversary, ci fu una figure particolare basata sul famoso modello MMD di Mamama. Si tratta di una scatoleta di cristallo con l'immagine 3D del modello MMD, fatto in modo da creare l'illusione ottica di un'oggetto 3D. |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Gumi, insieme a Gakupo, fece la sua prima apparizione Live nel 2010 all'Arison Red and White. In quell'evento Gumi cantò "Interstellar Flight ", canzone originariamente cantata dalla sua voicer (Megumi Nakajima)Ci fu un'altro concerto con Gumi in presentazione delle voicebank di Vocaloid 3 e di Gumi Extend. Sebbene furono stati fatti in passato alcuni concerti di vocaloid, questo fu considerato il primo concerto ufficialmente in "3D", ovvero una riproiezione del palco su uno schermo con un'immagine virtuale che canta sopra il palco. Più tardi venne rilasciato il DVD con tutto il Concerto. Il 2 novembre fu rilasciato un videoclip di anteprima del concerto della EXPO insieme ad Akikoroid, della Lawson. In seguito, al "VOCAFARRE", svolto tra il 15 e il 16 dicembre, Akikoroid e Gumi Extend furono accompagnati da Tone Rion, VY1 e Aoki Lapis. Gumi cantò le canzoni "Megu Megu Fire Endless Night", "Love Droid", "Cyber Thunder Cider " e "Beyond the glass World ", in presentazione delle sue Voicebank.Un concerto ufficiale simile ai concerti della Crypton Future Media fu al Vocalekt Visions x AniMiku x WVD01 a AOD 2012 dove Gumi, insieme a Sweet Ann, Gakupo e Miku si esibirono in un concerto tutto Vocaloid. Gumi cantò le canzoni Overseas Travel e Bring Back Your Smile, quest' ultima in un duetto con Gakupo. Gumi all' "Ultra Party 2012" cantò altre canzoni, tra cui Megu Megu Fire Endless Night. Nel giugno 2012, in occasione del 3° aniversario di Gumi, fu indetto un concerto dedicato interamente a Gumi, chiamato "Megpoid 3rd Anniversary ". I fan aspettavano la sua entrata sul palco (o per meglio dire, sullo schermo) con un "Gumi-chan!", con cui festeggiò il suo compleanno con le sue canzoni più famose. Fecero anche la loro apparizione Lily, Gakupo e CUL, che la festeggiarono insieme. 'Concorsi' Il 15 novembre 2011, fu annunciato un concorso a premi con scadenza il 31 marzo 2012. Per partecipare era necessario scrivere una canzone e caricarla su Nico Nico Douga entro aprile 2012. Il concorso fu indetto da Yamaha. La regole base era che solo i seguenti vocaloid erano consentiti di essere utilizzati al concorso: VY1V3, Mew, V3 Megpoid, SeeU, Tone Rion, CUL. Per competere, la canzone doveva ricevere minimo 3.000 visite su Nico Nico Douga con il tag"VOCALOID3 発売 記念 コンテスト" Il premio per chi aveva utilizzato Megpoid Extend era un prodotto di Internet Co. Il concorso fu poi prolungato fino al 30 giugno 2012, con un nuovo premio aggiunto, ovvero il possesso della nuova voicebank esclusiva denominata "Galaco". Poteva partecipare al concorso chi avesse almeno 1000 visualizzazioni su Nico Nico Douga. Al concorso furono aggiunti la possibilità di utilizzare Megpoid Native e Lily Anim.o.v.e. La Gakkayo, una rivista di musica, si offrì per intervistare il vincitore del premio mentre la Lawson, un' i'mportante catena distributrice di prodotti musicali, promise che il brano vincente sarebbe stato ascoltato nei negozi Lawson. Le canzoni vincitrici utilizzando Megpoid furono "Tegami ", "0621 ","Dekusou Identity ", "Yuri no Kioku ", "Ano Natsu ni, Kieta Ufo ", "Shukufuku no uta ", "Corona " e "Future ". Vinse anche il premio per la migliore rappresentazione grafica (in palio una tavoletta grafica Wacom Intuos5 M-size PTH650/K0) con il video "Bye Bye Bye " e il premio Dwango (in palio gadget della società NicoNicoDouga) con la canzone "Ano ko no secret service". Verso il maggio 2012 fu indetto un concorso che prevedeva la creazione di una canzone cantata da Gumi. Il premio in palio era il pacchetto di SingerSongwrither 7 e dei gadget di Gumi. Inoltre, la canzone vincitrice farà parte del nuovo videiogioco della Namco Bandai games attualmente in sviluppo. L'unica informazione è che la canzone deve essere ritmica perchè si tratta di un videogioco dance furono in moltissimi a partecipare e alla fine fu pubblicata la lista dei vincitori. Fu indetto un'altro concorso per commemorare il secondo anniversario di Lily in Vocaloid e il primo anniversario di Gumi in Vocaloid3. Così, la Avex e la Internet.Co mettono a bando un concorso musicale, valito fino al 25 agosto 2012, data di uscita di Lily. i vincitori invce saranno annunciati il 21 ottobre, data di rilascio di Gumi in Vocaloid3. Per partecipare era richiesta la pubblicazione di una canzone fatta con Lily e/o Gumi su NicoNicoDouga, con il tag "LilyGUMI 楽曲 コンテスト". Il primo premio consiste in 100.000 Yen e la pubblicazione della canzone vincitrice nell'album "LilyxMegpoid Split Album". A seguire, il 2°, il 3° e il 4° premio consistono in 30.000 yen. Gli altri vincitori riceveranno una copia del software Singer Winter Professional 9 ciascuno e 10.000 yen per i Tunes + il Plug-in per il software RMV. Le canzoni con Gumi vinsero con "Nchirogi ", "Marefika"ed "Eternal Mutaness " per il premio dei 30.000 Yen, con "Hontonokoto " per il software e con ""Artificial Diva" e "Dear Love " per i punti iTunes. |-|Altro= 'Robot Gumi' Al CEATEC 2009 in Giappone, la Boffin, in collaborazione della Yamaha, realizzò il modello di robot'' HRP-4C'' . Si trattava di un robot-cosplay che fungeva da dimostrazione per il software'' Vocaloid2''. Per fare ciò, furono realizzati dei Robot HRP-4C, di cui uno di Gumi che canta . Molti erano sorpresi per questa ricostruzione cosplay di un robot e fu una dimostrazione di Yamaha ''che colpì molto i fan. 'Voicebank' Megpoid è diventata una vera e propria diva per la Internet.Co, proprio come Miku per la Crypton. E' la prima vocaloid ad avere un successo tale da poter competere così alla pari con Miku, cosa mai avvenuta prima d'ora negli altri studi di registrazione. Megpoid Native, invece, è il pacchetto aggiuntivo di Megpoid Vocaloid 3, sebbene il loro tempi di rilascio furono differenti. Venne venduta separatamente e non venne inclusa nel pacchetto Megpoid Vocaloid 3 Complete. Questa è destinata a sostituire la vecchia voicebank di Vocaloid2 e fu progettata per avere il tono di voce più vicino possibile all'originale. |-|Vocaloid2= 'Punti Forza' Gumi fu progettata per essere una voicebank professionale e di buona qualità, in quanto è la voce di una cantante professionista. Al suo rilascio, era una delle voicbank più realistiche di Vocaloid2 e canta in modo chiaro e dolce. Tra le voicebank femminili è considerata la più facile da gestire. Le sue pronuncie sono di alta qualità e la sua voce è liscia rispetto ai vocaloid a lei precedenti. Come Gakupo, ebbe dei risultati realistici. Infatti venne lodata anche per la fonetica giapponese che più facilmente mima la lingua inglese rispetto agli altri vocaloid. Ottima come risonanza e voce protagonista nei cori 'Punti Deboli' La sua voce risulta roca, ma questo può essere risolto dagli utenti con eventuali modifiche per darle più raspiness. Inoltre, dei difetti furono emersi nella sua voicebank al rilascio del suo Native, come ad esempio il numero di suoni di sottofondo che erano presenti nella qualità complessiva. Come i madrelingua, Megpoid non ha il fonema "z" e "Z" e questi furono sostituiti dai fonemi "dZ" e "dz", come si fece per Gackpoid. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Native V3= 'Punti forza' Questa voicebank fu creata per sostituire quella di Vocaloid2 e include molti miglioramenti rispetto all'originale, eliminando alcuni difetti trovati dagli utenti di Vocaloid più esperti nella vecchia voicebank, creandone una di qualità superiore. La voce è più agevole rispetto all'originale grazie all'introduzione del Triphone. In teoria, i miglioramenti furono più che altro sulla manegevolezza e sull'utilizzo più facile della voicebank per gli utenti meno esperti. Inoltre ci furono poche pulizie nella voce, in quanto era già un prodotto soddisfacente e anche per rimanere fedeli all'originale il più possibile con un miglioramento maggiore. La pulizia fu fatta nelle stranezze dei risultati della voce. 'Punti deboli' Poichè essa è una replica dell'originale voicebank, ne presenta gli stessi difetti, seppur di meno, dato che di miglioramenti ce ne sono stati molti. Ad esempio, c'è un leggero cambiamento di tono generale, con un tono più chiaro ma dove manca il raspiness dell'originale, che può essere visto come una cosa negativa per chi è affezionato all'originale, anche se buona per chi la trovò problematica. Tuttavia gli utenti affezzionati a quella di Vocaloid 2 potrebbero non essere stati particolarmente presi nel comprare la nuova voicebank, in quanto la differenza è molto poca. Internet Co. non voleva un prodotto completamente diverso ma fedele all'originale con miglioramenti, cosa che fu sicuramente difficile da fare. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|English= '''In Attesa di Rilascio' 'Extend' Le voicebank di Megpoid Vocaloid 3 sono vendute in pacchetti singoli o insieme con il "Complete", evitando agli utenti di comprare voicebank al di fuori del loro interesse. La differenza degli Append di Crypton furono che non richiedono il Megpoid originale, cosa che invece era necessaria sugli Append di Vocaloid 2. Ci sono alcune differenze nella qualità delle voicebank ma gli utenti devono tener conto che sono di maggiore qualità rispetto alla voicebank originale di Vocaloid2. Le voicebank di Megpoid Vocaloid3 hanno avuto inoltre la funzione di respiro, cosa che non c'era nella vecchia voicebank. |-|Power= 'Punti Forza' E' la voicebank più apprazzata del pacchetto Megpoid V3. E' in grado di cambiare ottave abbastanza facilmente e ha un tono di voce molto chiaro, consentendo un vibrato forte e una detenzione delle note lunghe. Nei cori è una voce in primo piano. Inoltre, è una voicebank che permette di creare suoni più forti, sfruttando la sua voce roca, cosa che i fan di Gumi cercavano in lei. 'Punti Deboli' Grazie al suo attacco molto forte, alcune note brevi non suonano in modo adeguato e la sua voce porta ad un'inceppamento sui computer più vecchi. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Adult= 'Punti Forza' Principalmente ha una voce molto matura e si distinue per far sembrare Gumi più grande. Ha una gamma molto ampia e le consente di cambiare note facilmente. Nei cori è una buona risonanza. 'Punti Deboli' Quando canta note molto brevi e veloci, con la fonetica modificata, balbetta un pò, dato il suo attacco. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' |-|Whisper= 'Punti Forza' Fu studiata per essere una parte di Gumi dalla voce più eterea e rilassata. La sua leggerezza di voce la rende utile per i cori o per canzoni con lunghe note. Si adatta per canzoni che richiedono un' eccessiva morbidezzadi voce. 'Punti Deboli' A causa della sua voce sussurrante, a volte le note lunghe particolarmente alte la rendono stridula o sgradevole. 'Video Canzoni Nell'utilizzo' |-|Sweet= 'Punti Forza' E' la parte più dolce della voce di Gumi, creata per sembrare una bambina. La gamma le consente di avere una buona reazione sulle note veloci. Un'ottima voce di sottofondo nei cori e anche come risonanza non è male. 'Punti Deboli' In alcune note sembra sforzarsi se salta da un'ottava superiore o inferiore, e la voce può sembrare troppo morbida nei computer più vecchi. 'Video Canzoni Nell'utilizzo' 'Popolarità' Gumi ebbe un successo più immediato e comparì presto nelle fan art giapponesi, divenendo più celebre di Gakupo. Divenne la beniamina dei fan giapponesi e nel 2010, la sua popolarità era alla pari dei vocaloid di Crypton e vendette molto più di Gakupo, rendendola la vocaloid non Crypton più popolare. Nel 2011, la sua popolarità fu alle stelle nel giro di poche settimane e la maggiorparte delle canzoni della top100 furono sue, quasi quanto quelle dei Vocaloid della Crypton. Nel 2011 ebbe su Nico Nico Douga 9538464 visualizzazioni e 929810 mylist, ricevendo il maggior numero di visualizzazioni a livello globale. In media lei ebbe 485 visualizzzioni e 34 mylist per ogni video, rimanendo così in quasi tutte le classifiche di Nico Nico Douga. 'Curiosità' *L'oggetto simbolo di Gumi fu la Carota. Questo fu dato più che altro per i colori che ricordavano una carota, dato che i suoi capelli ricordano il gambo di una carota e il suo vestito è arancione. *A molti fan piace mettere Gumi in duetto con le canzoni di Megumi Nakajima, rappresentata nei videoclip con l'immagine di Ranka lee, personaggio che ispirò il design di Gumi. *Gumi viene vista nel minifumetto di Sonika *Al rilascio di Megpoid Native, la Internet.Co decise di rilasciare un pacchetto unico contentente tutto l'extend con il Native, il Vocaloid3 Editor e il software "Singer Song Writer Lite 7" contenuti tutti insieme. *Al debutto della vocaloid il modello MMD più in voga del web era quello di ISAO. Ma il modello MMD più famoso di Gumi fu quello di Mamama, che divenne il profilo 3D ufficile di Gumi in Vocaloid3. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima donna vocaloid di Internet Co. *Una tra vocaloid utilizzati per ill robot HRP-4C *Prima vocaloid di Internet Co. ad avere un'aggiornamento su Vocaloid 3 *Prima vocaloid di Internet Co. ad avere delle voci aggiunte *Prima vocaloid femmina di Internet Co. ad avere delle voci aggiunte *Prima vocaloid di Internet Co. ad avere un successo pari ai vocaloid della Crypton *Vocaloid con il maggior numero di pacchetti Vocaloid in circolazione (1 di Megpoid Vocaloid2, 5 di Megpoid Vocaloid3 e 1 Native) *Prima vocaloid a fondare il termine "Extend" *Una tra le prime voicebank giapponesi di Vocaloid3 *Prima Vocaloid di Internet Co. ad avere un concerto ufficiale *Una dei primi Vocaloid ad avere un concerto 3D *Vocaloid più celebre di Internet Co. *Prima Vocaloid a raggiungere un successo pari a quello di Hatsune Miku 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Boxart = megpoid V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Megpoid megpoid complete v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Complete megpoid power v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Power megpoid adult v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Adult megpoid whisper v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Whisper megpoid sweet v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Sweet megpoid native v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Native gumi complete v3 starter.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Complete Starter pack gumi power v3 starter.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Power Starter pack gumi adult v3 starter.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Adult Starter pack gumi whisper v3 starter.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Whisper Starter pack gumi sweet v3 starter.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Sweet Starter pack Start_Megpoid_Native.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid Native Starter Pack 51M2ViS5+tL.jpg|Bottone Download di Megpoid Native |-|Immagini Originali= 01_b.png|Disegno per boxart di Megpoid 02_b.png|Disegno profilo di Megpoid 03_b.png|Disegno di Megpoid Adult2_b.png|Design Megpoid Adult Adult_Back.png|Design retro Megpoid Adult Whisper2_b.png|Design Megpoid Whisper Whisper_Back.png|Design retro Megpoid Whisper Power2_b.png|Design Megpoid Power/Sweet Power-Sweet_Back.png|Design retro Megpoid Power/Sweet Power_b.png|Design Megpoid Power per boxart Whisper_b.png|Design Megpoid Whisper per boxart Sweet_b.png|Design Megpoid Sweet per boxart C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_35.jpg|Design Boxart di Vocaloid2 Megpoid C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_27.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Vocaloid3 C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_12.gif|Design boxart di Megpoid Power C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_17.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Adult C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_25.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Whisper C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_23.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Sweet C-_Users_Desktop_Desktop_1_Immagini_Gumi_original_14.gif|Design Boxart di Megpoid Native gumi logo.png|Logo di Megpoid complete_title (2).png|Logo di Megpoid Complete power_title (1).png|Logo di Megpoid Power adult_title.png|Logo di Megpoid Adult whisper_title (1).png|Logo di Megpoid Whisper sweet_title.png|Logo di Megpoid Sweet native_title (1).png|Logo di Megpoid Native native_title (2).png|Logo di Megpoid English |-|Eventi= wete.jpg|Presentazione di Megpoid Extend durante un Live su Nico Nico Douga 288193 235918986528661 1610902230 o.jpg|Gumi al Concerto "Gumi 3th anniversary" 335110 308133652552281 100000669461799 990948 766246389 o.jpg|Gumi al Concerto 3D "Vocalofarre" 4b86bcfc9512834a382688d4f2954753.png|Presentazione Gumi x Elsword |-|Prodotti= 201112302.jpg|Nendoroid di "Gumism" 201112303.jpg|Figure di "Gumism" Prize fair28 0339.jpg|Figure di Megpoid rgwe.jpg|Figure di Cristallo in 3D al Megpoid Anniversary Prize fair28 0340.jpg|Nendoroid di Megpoid TL300808386.jpg|Figure Megpoid V3/Native m1.jpg|Nendoroid Gumi 1168711.jpg|Figure di Megpoid Power fatta dai fan tumblr_m6gielX3ob1rw1bxfo1_500.jpg|Figure di Gumi ispirata a modello MMD E38090E8A1A81E38091QWCE-0018820EXIT20TUENS20PRESENTS20GUMISM20by20Megpoid.jpg|Album "Gumism" Gumi.jpg|Album "Gumitive" 27ad6293c5161f78fa64cc7f104d1cff.jpg|Album "Gumish" C2b70932a4afe409842fb378c6d916c5_v2PYJSPJwSReYO76.jpg|Album "Guming" THEORY.jpg|Album "164 Theory" 51tUQZ6JX3L.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid3 Megpoid/Gumi Complete + Native + Starter Pack+ Singer Song Writer Lite 7 |-|Promozione= Hajimetenovocaloid 201111 01.jpg|Rivista con in copertina Gumi 277fef41.jpg|Manifesto di Megpoid x Elsword |-|Altro= Voice provider Megumi Nakajima.jpg|Megumi Nakajima, fornitrice di voce di Gumi 20091007235321.jpg|Robot HRP-4C di Gumi 20120627-5.jpg|Vestiti di Megpoid in Elsword firme gumi.jpg|Firme di Masami Yuuki e di Megumi Nakajima sdfr.jpg|Gumi nel minifumetto di Sonika Windows_100_isao_gumi.png|Modello MMD di Gumi (da ISAO) megpoid_gumi___mamama__original__by_touko_p-d53zats.jpg|Modello MMD di Gumi (da mamama) megpoid_gumi_whisper___mamama__original____mmd_by_touko_p-d54z24m.jpg|Modello MMD di Gumi Extend (da mamama) |-|Fan = *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/ Pixiv/ Priapo /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid 'Voci Collegate'